clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Imperial Nation Media
The Imperial Nation Media was a media company that went bankrupt in late 2009 after problems. It had too much subsidiaries and had to close down after nine years of service. Most of its assets merged with Club Penguin Television, such as Imperial Broadcasting Channel One which has a new logo and currently serves the USA. Another cause was due to the shift from The Galactic Empire to the USA, which faced much competition. Subsidaries Television * Galactic Empire Politics It explained on the politics of the Galactic Empire. Ran from 2000 to 2002, and was submerged with the UNN. * Chicky TV World Chicky TV World was aimed at younger children and ran from 2000 to 2009. It has a sister channel, Chicky TV Galaxy. It has merged with Chicky TV Galaxy upon the company's fall to form 'Chicky TV'. * Chicky TV Galaxy Chicky TV Galaxy was also aimed at younger children and ran from 2000 to 2009. It suffered the same fate as it's sister. * IBC1 (Imperial Broadcasting Channel One) IBC1 was aimed at delivering half of the entertainment for everyone in The Galactic Empire then. It ran from 2000 to 2009 and merged with CPTV. * IBC2 (Imperial Broadcasting Channel Two) IBC2 was aimed at delivering the other half of the entertainment for everyone in The Galactic Empire then. It ran from 2000 to 2009 and merged with CPTV. * UNN (United Nations News) UNN News was meant to broadcast UnitedTerra news to the public and ran from 2000 to now. It was sold to another company upon it's dimense. * UNWC (United Nations World of Chicks) UNWC was meant to broadcast television to Scoodlepeep penguins, which were mostly chicks. However, it did not perform well due to Chicky TV's competition, and ran only from 2002 to 2004. * UNGC (United Nations Galaxy of Chicks) UNGC was meant to broadcast television to Scoodlepeep penguins, but performed less well and was shut down. It ran for only one year, from only 2002 to 2003. Gaming INM wanted to bring games into the gaming market, but this faced huge competition from Snowtendo and had to stop it's gaming business in 2008. * Micro Standerd Portable (Normal Version) It was meant to compete with the Snowtendo DS and was brought to the market in 2005. It was replaced by the Lite Version in 2008. * Micro Standerd Portable (Lite Version) Meant to compete with the lite version of the DS. Served for only three months. * Micro Standerd Portable (Pro Version) Meant to compete with the DSi version of the DS. Served from 2009 for one month, but still could not revive its old history. * United Nations Gamer 1.0 Meant to compete with the Snowtendo Waddleboy, it lost out heavily and was eventually discontinued after two years in service. It ran from 2003 to 2005. Micro Standerd Portable was actually a clone of the DS. They released most of the same games on the DS under a different name, and priced them much cheaper. However, it only sold well in The Galactic Empire. Most wanted the original because it was still better and not as glitchy as the Micro Standerd. Computers * Snowball Standard (Computer) * Snowball Lite (Laptop) Newspaper INM's poor business wanted to create a newspaper subsidary, and too many newspapers were released, causing a crash followed by an end to the INM. Category:Companies Category:Movie Distributors